For eternity
by Terfle
Summary: Rings & things. Berena


'Might if I join a beautiful woman on her lonesome?'

Serena smiled patiently at the tall handsome CEO. He wasn't the first and he wouldn't be the last. The hazards of standing alone at a reception. She hoped Bernie would come and rescue her soon.

'How do you know I'm alone?' She teased. Bernie was always torn between wanting to watch her work her magic and feeling put out that Serena's natural state of flirtation actually worked. But they shared a cruel hobby of laughing at all the poor sods who fell for Serena's charms, only to be crushed at the sight of her tall army medic partner. The last idiot was a married man and it gave them great satisfaction to flip him off in front of his seething wife.

'No ring' he noted.

'Not every partnership requires the validation of a ring' she gently reprimanded him. Angus threw up his hands in mild surrender.

'You're right, how very thoughtless of me. I did just assume.'

'In which case, you're looking in the wrong direction.'

He looked politely puzzled. She threaded her necklace through her fingers and tapped the pendant. It was a simple silver ring engraved in a swirling pattern. She tipped it up and he saw inside, there was an inscription. _Eternity_.

'That is absurdly romantic' he commented appreciatively. Lucky bastard. Whoever he was. Not only was the ring beautiful but the view from here was splendid. He looked up quickly to see a flicker of amusement on her face, she was well aware he was checking her out. It was hard not to when the girls were encased in a low cut top.

'It is.' She smiled, satisfied with his reaction.

'Why on a necklace?'

'I'm a surgeon' she explained.

'Ah.' He got it. 'Is yours in the field?'

'Ex-army medic. Trauma surgeon.'

He was impressed.

'Quite the resume.'

She nodded, playing with the ring.

'Do you ever wear it on your finger?' He asked curiously.

'I haven't. But maybe I will. I do love it when it sparkles where I can see it.'

Her smile was pure sunshine. Angus cursed his bad luck she was spoken for.

The door opened and a whirl of blonde and tobacco barged in and made its way to them. Bernie stole a quick kiss and was rewarded with that wonderful smile, the one that could get her through a tough shift.

'Sorry I'm late darling. Nightmare to get a parking space.'

Serena was adept at working a room but Bernie was hopeless at it and she still made sure to attend to keep Serena company, even if she didn't need it because Bernie certainly needed it. She felt braver when Serena was around. Serena was thrilled with her display of endearment. They were getting more open with their affection, much to the delight of Donna and the irritation of others. She introduced Angus, amused by his shock.

'So you must be the lucky ex-army medic?'

Bernie nodded.

'Very lucky trauma surgeon' she stated.

'And where do you keep your ring?'

Bernie was surprised at the question that had bowled up out of nowhere but she took out her set of keys to answer. Embedded in the ring that held them all together was another ring.

'Clever. Your partner was just telling me how she likes to see the ring sparkle on her.'

Serena's appreciation of the ring never failed to take her breath away, nor did she ever chastise her for not wearing it on her person.

'Me too' was all she could say on the matter.

'Lovely to meet you, maybe we'll catch up later?' He suggested. They amicably agreed.

They sat the bar and chatted. He watched the way they were with each other and decided that he couldn't be too disappointed if the lovely vascular surgeon had a fine partner.

Serena undid her necklace and dropped the chain in the inside pocket of her bag. She slipped the ring on and grabbed her drink. She turned to see her girlfriend staring at her hand like she'd never seen the ring before. It was Serena's birthday present. Not a wedding ring, through everyone assumed. Bernie just wanted to give her something special and liked that Serena wore it on a chain to acknowledge her commitment to their relationship. But for the first time, Serena had worn it on her finger. Her ring finger. She was getting more public with her declaration of love and she was making Bernie feel braver for it.

Serena extended her hand and wriggled her fingers playfully.

'Do you like it? My girlfriend bought it for me.'

'She has great taste' Bernie replied, stroking her hand, running her finger across the swirled surface of the ring to tickle underneath. Serena gravely agreed.

'She's ex-army. Knows how to kill a person 13 different ways with her bare hands.'

Bernie jumped. Damn that Fleur and her big mouth. Serena laughed at her expression.

'Really?' She took Serena's hand and kissed it with a hungry look in her eyes. Not for the first time Serena marvelled at how that mild exterior hid such an undercurrent of passion. That reserve of hers dissolved as soon as they got their hands on each other.

'She's strong. Very strong. She does the most fantastic job of pinning me to the bed and the sofa at the most convenient moments.'

Bernie's heart nearly stopped. Trust Serena to pick her moments. A thrill jolted through her and she scooted forward to hear some more.

'She's got the most clever fingers. Very gentle but wonderfully insistent. Almost like magic.'

Bernie froze, that irritating blush flooding her cheeks. Serena embarrassed her further by mentioning how well her girlfriends tongue treated her in the pussy department. Bernie laughed and lowered her eyes in mortification, lest anyone hear Serena's filthy words. But she was most certainly flattered, she'd never been described that way before. She couldn't help glancing at Serena's tongue darting out to caress her lips as she spoke. Bernie could never resist that. It reminded her all too well of each and every time Serena lovingly and eagerly stroked her most intimately with her own tongue.

Nobody but Angus noticed when they slipped away for some alone time before the event.


End file.
